Devices and systems are available to provide virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) experiences. In particular, handheld and/or wearable technology may be used. Wearable technology may include head-mounted displays (HMD). Handheld technology may include mobile computing platforms, such as smart phones and/or tablets.